Test Episode List
The following episodes of the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels, produced by Lucasfilm and Lucasfilm Animation. The series takes place between Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope, in which the Galactic Empire is securing its grip on the galaxy and hunting down the last of the surviving Jedi Knights as a fledgling Rebellion against the Empire takes shape. The series premiered on October 3, 2014 on Disney Channel with a one-hour special "Spark of Rebellion", and aired on Disney XD channels worldwide starting October 13. Series Overview Shorts (2014) Prior to the series premiere, four shorts were broadcast on the Disney Channel and made available online from August 11, to September 1, 2014. Each short features the Rebels of Lothal engaged in different confrontations against forces of the Galactic Empire, set around before Ezra joined the Rebellion and becoming Kanan's Jedi apprentice. Season One (2014-2015) The special "Spark of Rebellion" was screened at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con International, with additional preview screening events at various theaters around the world in the lead-up to its worldwide television premiere on October 3, 2014. The film was made available for early viewing starting September 29 for verified cable and satellite television subscribers via the WATCH Disney XD streaming video service and subscription video on demand. On October 26, 2014, an extended cut of the film aired on ABC, which included an additional scene featuring Darth Vader. The full season began on Disney XD with the premiere of the episode "Droids in Distress" on October 13, and ended with "Fire Across the Galaxy" on March 2, 2015. Set five years before A New Hope, follows the crew of the starship Ghost in the early days of the fight against the Galactic Empire. The crew attracts the attention of Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau, who wants to eliminate them as a threat before they can spark a wider rebellion; and the Inquisitor, a dark sider who is tasked with killing any Jedi who survived Order 66, including Kanan Jarrus and his new apprentice, Ezra Bridger. The crew of the Ghost eventually help form the Rebel Alliance. Season Two (2015-2016) On October 2, 2014, the series was renewed for a second season. The second season premiered on October 14, 2015, and came to an end on March 30, 2016. The film "The Siege of Lothal" screened at Star Wars Celebration Anaheim in April 2015, and made its television premiere on Disney XD on June 20, 2015. Many characters from the show's predecessor,Star Wars: The Clone Wars, appear in the second season. The characters include Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe, Commando Gregor, Hondo Ohnaka, Numa, and Cham Syndulla. Sarah Michelle Gellar joined the cast for season two as the Seventh Sister. Season Three (2016-2017) It was announced on November 30, 2015, that Star Wars Rebels would renew for a third season shortly before the winter finale of season two. The film, "Steps Into Shadow", was first screened at Star Wars Celebration Europe 2016 on July 16, 2016 along with an episode from the third season. It made its television premiere on September 24, 2016. The third season takes place six months after the events of "Twilight of the Apprentice", and introduces Grand Admiral Thrawn, a Star Wars Legends character who originated in Heir to the Empire, the first novel in The Thrawn Trilogy. Season Four (2017-2018) On March 3, 2017, it was announced that the series would renew for its fourth and final season on October 16 2017. At the 2017 Star Wars Celebration in Orlando, Dave Filoni announced that Season four will be "darker" than the previous seasons, but will have "fun" elements in it as well. He also says that it was his decision to end the series, saying he is happy the show will have an "ending" unlike the The Clone Wars series he had previously worked on.